Contagious
by katrinalovesred
Summary: I was flying above the hungry flames taking over Townsville, just waiting, watching. The city was dead anyway, no life what so ever. I was waiting for something.
1. Chapter 1

okay so the girls are 17 in this story, and so are the boys.

i dont own anything :'(

* * *

><p>With a sigh I went to sit in front of my vanity mirror in my bright pink bedroom as I studied myself, long wavy locks of red hair fell just below my hip, bright pink eyes, long eyelashes, even I could see I wasn't ugly, I don't have self esteem issues. But still, behind those eyes was boredom, even if had only been a week since the crimes have suddenly stopped, seemingly for no apparent reason. One word, boring. That is how I see my life lately.<p>

I picked up my brush as I randomly started to pull at my hair, it didn't need brushing, but I felt the need to do so, I also put some natural looking makeup on as I stood up and walked over to my closet. I picked out a white mid-drift loose singlet and my high-wasted pink shorts as well as my tanned coloured gladiator shoes and threw them on. I walked over to my full body mirror on the back of my door letting a satisfied smile spread upon my face

"Good job blossom" I smiled to myself then walked out of my bedroom. I walked into the kitchen to find the Professor, Bubbles and Buttercup quietly talking and eating breakfast. Bubbles was dressed in her favourite blue laced shirt and her denim shorts with her gladiators on, her hair was in soft golden ringlets that reached just below her shoulders. Buttercup had on her "im with stupid" shirt with navy green shorts and green vans, her hair was still cut short, but with layers. The professor was just wearing his lab gear.

"Good morning blossom" they all said in union, I just smiled in reply, I wasn't in the mood for talking. I grabbed my light pink bag and threw it over my shoulders as I flew out the door leaving a pink trail behind me. I knew they wouldn't think I was being rude for leaving to go to school early, as I always did this, I was the smart one I suppose.

I stopped just as I reached the steps at the front of the school, I decided to walk the rest of the way in. I walked slowly into the school, as I searched for the place I would always sit in, every morning. As I reached a large oak tree situated in the middle of the school, I went to sit directly under it. It was my favourite spot, relaxing somehow. I didn't need to worry about other people intruding at this time, it was nearly 45 minutes until school would start, well except one person, but he wouldn't bother me, as I wouldn't bother him.

I closed my eyes as I let my body relax under tree, it was strange that he agreed to not annoy me in the mornings, nice, but still completely out of character. It seemed as if he needed time to himself too, being the leader he is. He would simply sit on top of the school, staring at nothing, I often wondered what he was thinking about but then I would snap out of it and remind my self he was the enemy still and I shouldn't care.

He had changed over the past few years, he wore his red hair cut so it didn't reach his shoulders and was always messy, but it looked good I had to admit. His eyes were even redder, if that were possible, and of course he still wore his red cap backwards even after all these years, even I didn't wear the bow anymore. Dare I say it, he was attractive. Extremely so actually, it didn't change the fact that he was evil though, and so were his brothers.

I didn't completely understand why he and his brothers had started coming to high school, when I had confronted him about the matter he simply stated that "everyone is entitled to an education ya snob."

The girls and I just let them be, besides the many battles we would have because they would have the urge to kill us/steal or whatever. I rolled my eyes as I looked up to the roof to see him sitting there, staring at me. His eyes bored into mine as I tore away from his gaze. I decided to ignore that he was staring at me by getting out a magazine I had in my bag, and pretended to read it.

Before I knew it, the school day had started and I was sitting in my first class, English. I usually loved it, but I couldn't concentrate while half the kids in my class kept coughing deeply. Mrs Regina had to stop the lesson multiple times to send kids to the nurse's office. In second period I had Science, with the red demon which of course I had to be partnered with as everyone was too scared of him. As I walked over to my seat, he was already there, staring out the window.

"Hey" I managed to whisper out, trying to break the tension but of course, he didn't reply. The rest of the lesson was extremely awkward, I caught him staring at me again, I tried to brush it off but instead I blushed a deep shade of red, I saw him smirk at that. Many more kids got sent out for being sick, I guess there must be a virus going around. When it was lunch time I rushed over to the table where I, my sisters and our friends sat at.

"Must be a virus or something going around" Buttercup mumbled as I stalked over.

"Yeah, half of the school has gone home" one of Buttercups guy friends replied.

I just sat there, I wasn't feeling myself lately, dull and boring. That's how I felt. Why couldn't one of the villains do SOMETHING? It was all too strange.

By the time school had finished, basically everyone had caught whatever it was going around, including buttercup and bubbles, besides me.

"No need to worry girls, it seems it's just the flew, Blossom here seems to be immune to whatever it is though" the Professor said with a slight cough at the end. I heard the girls grumble as they went up to their bedrooms to rest.

"Are you okay Professor?" I asked him after he coughed.

"Yes, it just seems as though I have caught whatever the girls have, we should do some tests in the morning seeing how you have managed to stay immune so far" he started to go scientific on me, which I usually wouldn't mind, but I was beginning to feel quite overwhelmed and energetic so I just gave him a wave and flew off out the door, I heard him laugh at my escape as I flew away.

I had spent at least 3 hours flying around Townsville at top speed, just to get rid of the excess energy I was feeling but it didn't really seem to be working, so I gave up and decided to fly home. I silently climbed through my window on the second story and slipped on my pink night gown and then climbed into bed. When I finally settled down enough, I feel into unconsciousness, dreaming of red.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! first chapter woo!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, chapter 2 woo!**

*** they are 17 in this story, have fingers etc.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I was flying above the hungry flames taking over Townsville, just waiting, watching. The city was dead anyway, no life what so ever. I was waiting for something. Then all of a sudden my surroundings changed, it was sunset and most of the city was in ashes, I smiled wide at this, they would be coming soon. And then I saw red.<em>**

I woke up with a jolt, holding myself up with my arms as I tried to shake the nightmare out of my head. _What was that? _I thought to myself as I checked my pink Iphone, it was only 40 minutes until school would begin! I rushed over to my closet picking out a loose pink jumper and some denim shorts, I was in too much of a rush to really care.

I grabbed my hair brush and quickly pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and also dabbed some makeup on. I ran off to the mirror to look at myself "It will have to do" I growled at myself as I zoomed off out of the house without checking on my family, I was in too much of a rush and I knew they wouldn't mind.

I flew as fast as I could to the school leaving my pink trail behind me and I had to remind myself to stop suddenly just before I ran straight into the large tree. I let a sigh of relief escape my lips as I sat under the shady tree and let myself relax further. What was with that dream? I had never had a nightmare like that before, it was so realistic, and it scared me. I let my thoughts drift off as I sat there, taking in the peace and quiet of a Tuesday morning, I looked up at the building where Brick would usually be, staring off into space, surprised that he wasn't there.

"Huh" I whispered out through my lips as I glared at the building expecting him to magically appear, whatever, it was seriously none of my business where he was or what he was or wasn't doing. I couldn't help myself as I started to imagine his features, and his smirk… where was he?

A could feel a frown appear on my face as I closed my eyes as I remembered all the times I had caught him staring at me, not in a hateful way either, just in an intense stare. I always wondered what he was thinking when he looked at me that way, I was usually good at reading people, but him? He's just like me, hard to understand. He only started staring at me like that on my 16th birthday, when he and his brothers had the sudden urge to hurt something, particularly us.

**"_How's it going there Pinky?" he winked at me as he threw a rather hard punch in my gut. I glared at him as I doubled over in pain, I quickly got myself together just in time to catch his fist which was now stopped right in front of my face, I let a wide grin spread across my face as I punched him square in the nose. He flinched back and I heard an animalistic growl escape his lips, he was angry. He flew at me throwing punches and kicks which I dodged, he needed to calm down, he can't think properly like this._**

**"_Fight…back!" he screamed in between gasps for air, I sighed at him as I continued to dodge his attacks, I wasn't going to fight him like this, I fight fair. He stopped and stared at me, his blood red eyes pouring into my pink ones, his breathing returning to normal, I could feel him relaxing._**

**"_It wouldn't be fair to fight you when you're like that" I whispered out as his eyes twitched at my words._**

**"_Why not? You could've finished me off" he spat out, while tearing his eyes away from mine "You hate me, you should've done it, I would have"_**

**_I didn't know why I felt so hurt by what he said, I didn't hate anybody, not even him._**

**"_Brick, I don't hate you" I said flatly to him, he opened his mouth in protest but stopped himself, he stared at me again, with an unknown emotion. He flew away leaving a red trail behind him, I didn't know what had just happened, but my leader instincts kicked in as I flew off to help my sisters fight his brothers._**

I rubbed my temples as I thought hard about that day, whenever we fought The Ruffs from then on, he would never fight me, Boomer or Butch would come after me, never him. Whenever I would try to fight him he would simply ignore me and go to fight Bubbles or Buttercup. I didn't know what was up with him, but it didn't matter.

It was so frustrating, and then at school, he would ignore me also, besides when I caught him staring at me. The last time he had talked to me was when we made the deal not to annoy each other in the mornings, and that was quite a while ago. I had come to school one morning, early as usual, too find him sitting under the Tree I sat at. I remember I started to stalk over to him planning on telling him to get lost, but instead, he looked up at me, nodded, and then flew up to the roof. It was strange.

I looked ay my phone to find the time to be 10:03am, why hadn't the school bell rang yet? I wondered as I floated up off of the ground. I flew through the corridors of the school, looking from classroom to classroom to find not one person, where was everyone? It wasn't a public holiday from what I remembered, so what's going on? I decided to fly around the school another couple of times just in case I had missed someone, but I still came up empty.

I decided it would be best to just go home and ask the Professor what was going on, had I missed something? While I was flying home, I noticed there were no cars driving anywhere, not a person in sight, I started to feel nauseous as I flew as fast as I could home.

The neighbourhood was strangely quiet also, no people, animals or movement in sight, I opened the front door and slowly walked up the stairs to the Professors room. I cautiously opened the door slightly, letting a small amount of light spit into his room, I poked my head through to find no-one. I walked over to bubbles bedroom, where she and buttercup slept last night watching a movie.

"Bubbles, Buttercup?" I whispered through the crack in the door, there was no reply so I pushed open the door to find them lying in the bed, un-moving. I covered my mouth with both my hands I slowly started to walk towards them, I put my hand on the green girl's wrist, hoping to feel something, anything! When there was no pulse I started to shake as I walked over to Bubbles to repeat the action, nothing.

I felt my whole body start to tremble as I collapsed onto the floor beside the bed, falling unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beep. Beep. Beep.<strong>_

I could hear the faint sound of a monitor near by, I tried to move, but I was to sore and tired. I also could feel myself developing a rather sickening headache. I tried to make sense of the situation I was in but thought twice as I quickly fell back into slumber, dreaming.

"_**Hey blossom" a blonde haired boy asked me with a cute smile, he also seemed to be abit anxious of something, but what? I let a smile spread across my lips to encourage him to continue.**_

"_**uh, I was wondering…oh gosh this is hard" he mumbled out barely whispering, he moved one of his tanned arms to rub the back of his hair, I watched as his deep brown eyes twitched from mine and to the floor.**_

"_**what is it Matt?' I said nicely, I didn't want to scare him off.**_

"_**Will you go to the dance with ahh…um" he continued to mumble, but I got the idea.**_

"_**Sure, il see you there" I grinned at him as I sauntered off. I wasn't watching where I was going as I ran into something. Well… someone. I heard a growl from above me as I slowly raised my head, scared that I would be right, and I was. Blood red eyes were glaring into mine.**_

"_**I'm so sorry" I spat without thinking, but the glare was quickly replaced with that unknown stare as he smirked then pushed me harshly out of the way to continue walking. I couldn't let him get to me, such a, excuse my language, prick!**_

_**I walked as fast as my legs could all the way to the Utonium household, I needed to get ready for the dance. Bubbles was in charge of mine and Buttercups makeup and dresses apparently as she rushed me upstairs to join Buttercup. Bubbles worked on us for at least an hour until she was satisfied before getting to work on herself, she had instructed me to get changed in the bathroom where the dress she had picked out for me was waiting.**_

_**I walked into the bathroom to find a beautiful cherry pink dress waiting for me, it was tight at the top with no straps, and was flowing just above my knees, it simple, but perfect. I giggled a tiny bit as I carefully but the dress on as to not disrupt my hair and make up, and I also grabbed a pair of pink wedge heels. I walked out of the bathroom to two gasps. **_

"_**You look INCREDIBLE Bloss!" Buttercup smiled.**_

"_**Of course she would, she's always beautiful" bubbles shrieked out.**_

_**I just laughed as I walked over to the full body mirror to inspect myself, I hadn't been allowed to see myself until I was completely ready.**_

_**I stopped to stare at the person in the mirror, that surely couldn't be me, could it? This girl had her long hair in loose beautiful curls that fell to her waist, her hair perfectly bordered her face. She has plump pink lips and amazing eyelashes, her eyes also sparkled. The dress, was the most amazing, it fitted perfectly, it made her features look petite but still curvy and it looked like it was made specifically for her.**_

"_**Wow, igleast Matt will be surprised" I whispered out as I turned to face Buttercup.**_

_**She looked so beautiful, her hair was in little curls that framed her face, she had light makeup on that made her eyes shine. Her dress was emerald green at the top, and slowly changed to a pale green at the bottom, it finished just on her knees.**_

"_**you look amazing BC" I said happily to her, she blushed abit but then rolled her eyes as she started to walk down stairs to where the professor was waiting to take pictures.**_

_**I looked at Bubbles also, her hair was up in a beautiful loose bun, some bits curled as well, she had light makeup that made her smile radiate, her dress had thin straps and was a baby blue that sparkled slightly, it fell just below her knees.**_

"_**Of course you look beautiful" I winked at her, she only giggled as she grabbed my arm and pulled us both down the stairs, we were met by a grinning professor taking photos of an oddly enthusiastic Buttercup. Just as we reached the bottom of the stairs, the hot line went off.**_

"_**Hello mayor?" I said in my leader voice.**_

"_**Oh Blossom! You have to come quick! The Rowdy Ruff Boys are blowing up the town!" he explained **_

_**I felt my face harden, of course just like him to ruin the night for me.**_

"_**Sure thing mayor" I said harshly, I was angry.**_

I woke up feeling angry, Gah! I remembered that day, I was extremely pissed off. Off course Brick wouldn't fight me, but the smirk on his face when we arrived was HUGE, he was happy we were missing the dance, I could tell.

Then I remembered the situation I was in, tears filled my eyes as I looked around the room, I was in the Lab. My eyes searched until they found it, the Professor lying limp on the cold floor, with a note in his hands.

I felt myself completely let go, the tears kept spilling out of my eyes as I continued to sob for what felt like hours. I was shattered, but I needed to be strong, that's all I had left. I pushed myself up as I walked over to the professor's body and picked up the note with a silent sob.

_**Blossom, I don't know how long I have left, but I managed to carry you down here, to try and figure out why you haven't been affected, in honest truth I don't know why you are immune, you seem to have taken the opposite effect of the virus, growing stronger it seems. I received an urgent message from the ARMY, saying that the villains of the world have created a highly contagious virus, which kills all. Only the people in which choose to follow them, will be given an anti-virus, which makes them immune. The City in which this would start is Townsville and they are to border it up to not allow it to spread, little do they know that the virus has already started to spread throughout the world, Blossom, be safe, I love you.**_

I stared at the little note then down at the body lying at my feet.

"I will"

* * *

><p><strong>sorry about the long dream thing, it just means that she dreams of him, and some other things ;)<strong>

**R&R pleasse? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**its a short chapter, but iv been pretty busy lately and really wanted to update haha, please review, the reviews always are the reason i update, so ya no ;)**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>What happened after I had read the note was a fast blur, I had run up stairs without emotion, grabbed my school bag, stuffed clothes in it then flew out the window. I flew aimlessly for hours on end, over the city searching for life. The bodies of the citizens were all in their houses I guessed, too sick to move from the illness. The animals were dead too, it was horrible. I stopped in my tracks as I reached the Volcano.<p>

I flew through the roof, leaving a giant gaping hole in my path, I was sure Mojo wasn't here. That was when my frustration got the best of me

I punched the test tubes, smashed everything I could find, I snapped his TV in half, ripped up his furniture, screaming as I went. Then, I found a photo of Mojo, and his 3 children. I stared at the red one, letting a tear slip down my cheek. How could the villains just kill everyone without a care? They must have no heart. I couldn't bring myself to break the family picture, I simply left it while a continued to destroy the lab on top of the volcano.

After I was sure I had calmed down enough to think I straight, I flew down to the park. It was still beautiful, but eerie without any trace of life. I let a shiver find its way down my spine as I let out a huff as I sat down on the green grass. Crying wouldn't make anything better, and it wouldn't bring my family back, I wasn't stupid. I needed closure though, I needed to save the day, that was my duty.

I soon found my mind wondering to a certain red eyed boy, had he known? Well of course he did, he was a villain. That made it all the more confusing. I was sure that deep down, well extremely deep down that there was some good in him, even a little. I didn't even know why I cared, but it gave me hope ever since my 16th birthday… he was my counterpart after all. But this had simply crushed my hope for him.

I was extremely confused and sad. Why had my sisters died but not me? I was made of the same stuff more or less, I didn't understand!

My anger started to rise again, as tears leaked out my pink eyes continuously. To match my mood, it started to pour down rain leaving me sad and wet. I started to shiver under the harsh weather as I remembered to professors note _**Blossom, be safe, I love you.**_

With those 5 words set in my mind, I was determined to not give up. I pulled myself up off of the ground as I glared at the sky, the villains could not win, not if I can help it. I kicked off the ground sending me into a fast pink blur directed towards my home, stopping at the front door. I pushed it open as I floated up the stairs, glancing in my sister's bedroom, bubbles and buttercup had not been moved. They looked beautiful, even in death. I closed the bedroom door, they deserved a more honourable death than this.

I floated over to my bedroom slamming in the door hard behind me, stalking over to my bed. I pulled the covers back as I jumped into the bed without bothering to change. I needed to rest, I needed a plan.

_**It was dark, to dark. I couldn't see a thing. I started to scream out for help but no one came. Then, I saw red eyes walking towards me, I felt instant relief**_

"_**Brick! Help me!" I screamed out towards the figure.**_

_**The figure only replied with a sinister laugh, my stomach dropped. This was not Brick, no one could save me now.**_

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I woke up with a scream, breathing deeply.

I looked around the room to find that it was night time by now. Seriously, what was with my dreams? I rubbed my eyes as I reached over to my bedside table and picked up a pink covered book with a lock on it.

I hesitated as I slowly reached into my little jewellery box and picked out a key. I unlocked the book opening it hesitantly, my eyes focused on the multiple drawings. I had always thought it a coincidence that I would dream of him, we were counterparts after all, but lately I had been thinking otherwise. I had been dreaming of him the past few weeks, not his body exactly, but more his colour, and his eyes.

Stupid. Always thinking of stupid things at the wrong time. I growled at myself for thinking of him once again, I had more important things to deal with. I felt disgusted in myself, my family was dead and I was thinking of him, what is wrong with me?

I held the book tightly as it slowly burnt into flames, I didn't need things reminding me of him, I needed to stay focused.

What was I to do? I need a plan. I scanned my brain thinking for ideas to help me. I needed to get to the villains, but how? A frown set across my face as I settled deep into my own thoughts, scowling at how long it was taking me to figure something out. They must think im dead, they think this whole town is dead! Would they not be expecting me to show up? How could I get their attention? My eyes moved towards the television sitting in the corner of my room.

I jumped out of bed as I stalked over to it, and pressed the on button.

"It still works" I mumbled to myself as the screen lit up and was showing a news team sharing the story of Townsville.

"_**Townsville has been closed off from the outside world, helping to reduce the chance of spreading throughout the world. We have gained conformation from the Villains behind this, they say we can not stop this, we must all surrender or die. Count your blessings everyone, you will need it" the woman finished looking towards her male colleague.**_

"_**The villains to not want anyone entering the City, they say it was the first victory, so unless you want to die, I would suggest not entering the city limits"**_

I rolled my eyes at the News team as I threw my fist into the Television, leaving a huge hole in the unit.

Realisation kicked in as a smile spread across my pink lips. I had a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>come on! REVIEWWW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**this is my favorite chapter so far, haha :) please review guys! i need motivation **_

* * *

><p>My eye lids fluttered open as a sigh escaped my lips as I stretched under my pink bed sheets. My eyes were stinging slightly as I had been crying, but I didn't blame myself, it was natural to cry. My family was dead, so was the town, and if I couldn't stop it, most of the world would be too.<p>

My stomach growled loudly catching me by surprise, I haven't eaten since the virus struck. My stomach continued to growl as I jumped out of my bed and over to the door, I needed to eat.

I floated down the hallway and down the stairs, it was hauntingly quiet, I shivered as I floated into the kitchen and stopped at the fridge. I peered in and picked out the carton of milk and harshly placed it onto the counter and stalked over to the cupboard to grab some cereal. I made do with the "lucky charms" and poured some into a bowl with the milk.

I chewed on the food slowly, and concentrating hard. I didn't want my mind to wonder again, to him or to her family. I felt my lip tremble softly and I growled at myself. I needed to push all of these thoughts back, I have a duty here, to the world. I understand why I was thinking of my family, but why him? He's nothing. Nobody special just a low life criminal. Oh gosh, who am I kidding? Wait no, im right he is no one special and I should just stop thinking of him. Period. _**You like him idiot. **_Great, now my mind is against me.

"NO I DON'T!" I screamed at my mind, how dare I think that? The way my mind portrayed the word "like" made me angry. I felt betrayed by my own thoughts. _**Of course you do, that's why you keep thinking of him.**_ I started to shake, who has fights with their own thoughts? Was I going crazy? Probably.

Why would I like him? Yeah he was handsome, mysterious… no! I can't let my mind keep wondering off! Stay focused Blossom, focused. He hates you remember? He hates you so much that he ignores you, like you don't exist. I smiled as I had convinced myself I didn't like him.

Who thinks about an evil boy like him anyway when their _**family**_ has died? I wouldn't let myself get caught up again. I stared off into space I looked over at the photo placed on the counter, it made my smile even bigger.

It was a picture of my family, we all looked so happy. Bubbles was floating hanging up-side down pulling a face at the camera. Buttercup had her tongue poked out as the Professor had one arm pulled around her shoulders, and the other holding bubbles skirt up the right way. I was sitting on the ground, smiling proudly at the Camera. I laughed at the picture, it was quite odd, but it was my family, I missed them.

I pushed all of the pent up emotions threatening to come gashing out again, to the back of my mind.

I sat up off of the stool I was perched on, as I walked to the front door and without a glance behind me, continued outside.

I flew around the dead city of Townsville, taking in the landscape. This city didn't deserve what had happened to it, and defiantly didn't deserve what was coming. I sighed as I walked past many of my old favourite shops, the book store, the coffee shop… it was making my heart ache with all of the happy memories that filled my head.

I followed along the footpath, stopping at the few shops I remembered to glance inside. I stopped at the old toy shop, my sisters and I had spent many hours in here in our child hood. A smile found its way onto my lips as a tear also managed to spill down one of my cheeks.

I continued to walk until I reached my escape. Most people would think it be the Library, or the book shop. They would all be surprised to find that even though I loved those placed and did spend various amounts of my time there, that they were not my heaven. The community pool was.

I flew over the large fence between me and the pool, colliding with the cement under my feet as I landed. I didn't waste any time as I discarded my clothes all but my bra and undies and jumped into the bliss.

I felt myself instantly relax under the chilly water, I felt free like I didn't have a trouble in the world. I opened my pink eyes under the water, the water even looked relaxing!

I giggled as I came up for air, splashing water on my way up. I started to swim laps of the pool, until I was aching from too much movement. In my opinion, this was as close as a normal human could ever get to _**really **_flying. Not in a plane or such, actually flying. There is nothing to hold you back in the water, the air in your lungs is what helps you float.

I looked around taking in my surroundings, using my super sight I looked to the edges of the city. They were barricaded off by huge walls. I rolled my eyes, that wouldn't stop anything. I held my breath as I went under again, taking in the freedom of floating in the water, I pushed myself to the bottom of the pool floor, kicking against the surface so I propelled upwards into a pink streak, leaving a trail of water as I went also.

I flew through my homes front door and straight to my bedroom, noticing I was now dry but still partially naked, I walked over to my closet, where I had thrown my bag in a mad rush.

I crouched over as I dug into my bag looking for something to wear, I searched for my uniform _**(like the ppgz one)**_ and through it on over my now dry underwear. I ran off to the mirror as I re-did my hair into a high pony tail, I hesitated as I walked over to my cupboard again as I opened a little box sitting on one of the shelves above the drawers. It felt strange to be wearing this again, but it was apart of me, and I needed it. I clipped in the red bow as I turned to look at the mirror again.

It's been a long time since I had worn this outfit, too long. It seemed as if I just wore normal clothes to fight monsters as of lately, it felt nice to be in the uniform again, like I was leader, but I couldn't be the leader without anyone to lead. **Snap out of it Blossom! Nothing you do can bring them back, it's up to you now! **I thought to myself as my face hardened at the image before me.

I had to do this, I needed to know what they wanted. I flew up through the roof of the house, I didn't matter anymore, I had other things to worry about.

I flew up above the city, looking over it. I felt my stomach drop at what I was about to do. I felt a sense of déjà vu shiver through me, but I ignored it as I placed both my hands in front of me, readying myself. I was going to burn Townsville to the ground.

It happened quickly, I felt the energy flow through my veins and forced down into the palms of my hands, and then it started, strong and powerful flames escaped my hands sending them down towards the city, I slowly drifted around the city sending everything in my path to flames. The heat was getting to me, but I ignored it as I continued through the suburbs. By the time I had covered the city, it was nearly dark, what was left of the once great Townsville was now in ashes.

I floated above the city, watching the remaining flames take complete control, it wouldn't be long now, they would send someone to find whoever destroyed the city where they had their first victory, I smiled widely at this, whoever it was would be in for a deadly surprise. Before I could think any further, I felt a knot in my stomach as I turned to glance around, I was shot harshly to the ground by a swift punch in my back. As I opened my eyes, all I could see was red.

* * *

><p><em><strong>what did yous think? R&amp;R <strong>_


End file.
